Stages Of Falling (Continuation)
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: Chikage watches as her son breaks, heals, breaks again, and then finally heals. Continuation to Luna Darksides's 'Stages of Falling' fanfic. Read her story first unless you want to be majorly confused! This is only a continuation, original story plot belongs to Luna Darkside. Kaishin/Shinkai


**This chapter is the part I wrote! I have a totaly different writing style, so the flow of the story probably changed a bit.**

 **Idea of this fic was birthed by Luna Darkside! Go check her out!**

 **Anime belongs to Aoyama Gosho! I don't own it!**

It took a long time for Kaito to smile again. _Really_ , smile that is. It's been two years since Shinichi disappeared. He just left. One night, they were all smiles, and the next, no one knows where he is. His Poker Face is still running, of course. There is no way he would forget his father's, the one out of the two people that stayed with him till this point, advice just because his heart had shattered

He still ate, he still went to school, he still played his pranks, and he started masquerading as the moonlit magician. He had a mission to finish for his father, after all.

And then he met him. Edogawa Conan, a boy that reminded him so, so, very much of his Shin-chan. They were practically identical! The same intelligence, soccer skills, smirk, fearlessness, and atrocious singing voice. How he longed to see his Detective of the East just one more time.

It pushes him deeper into depression.

"Kaito! Kaito?" Chikage cried as she ran into the house, looking for her baby. She finds him staring his card gun down the barrel, a distant look in his eyes on his bed.

"Kaito!" She runs to embrace him, and she hears the weapon drop to the floor with a clatter. Sobs shook hey boy's frame, but no tears came out. He still refused to let them drop.

"I love you Kaito, I'm so sorry." She muttered into his back, rubbing circles on his arms. Another sob rattles through the teen's body.

"It's not your fault..." He mutters, voice cracking around the letters.

They end up having pizza and watching Toichi's magic shows.

Hakuba had returned from England after his two years of studying abroad. Aoko talked about him all the time when he left, and was so happy when he returned to chase Kid. Kaito smiled bitterly. At least she was happy. If that English bastard dared to leave her like Shinichi left him, he swore to hunt down the asshole and make him go insane before physically torturing him.

He starts to forget eating.

"Bakaito! We were so worried!" Aoko cried, hugging him in the hospital bed after he awoke from a week long coma. His lips quirked into a shadow of his once cheerful smile, and he presented her a blue rose.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. He tried to imagine it's Shinichi he's giving the rose to. It doesn't work.

The next heist he collapses, because for one second, he thought he saw the brilliant blue eyes belonging to his detective. Conan finds him on the roof, knees drawn to his chest, body wracked with suppressed sobs.

Shinichi immediately felt guilty. He had heard the thief mutter 'Shinichi?' Before an unbelievable sadness came over his face, and he ran for the roof after taking the gem. He didn't speak. The shrunken detective approached his lover, taking careful care to remain silent. He had thought this was for the best. Kaito would forget him, move on, assume he was dead. He could have killed himself for being so dense. Ran was right all this time.

Another choked sob managed to free its way from Kaito's throat. No, he refused to shed tears! Deep breaths, you're still at a heist.

"There is only one truth." A voice said beside him. Kaito's eyes went as big as saucers. That voice! That statement! He jolted up, and his eyes landed on the azure eyes that were oh-so familiar.

But it was the wrong body.

Kid layered his defenses up, adding masks upon masks to prevent any more emotion from seeping through.

"Why, Tantei-kun! Are you role playing as your great detective cousin?" Kid said with a false smile.

That smile hurt. As Shinichi, Kaito never used any masks on him. Having one directed at Conan physically _hurt_. Every time he saw the thief, he was glad that Kaito was still living, still breathing, still doing what he loved to do.

But the old spark wasn't there anymore.

He had made his decision. He would tell Kaito the story. He should have from the beginning, really. He knew Kaito could handle himself fine. Helping Shinichi catch run away murderers was proof of that. Kaito was the reason he was still fighting to return to his body.

"Kai-chan." Conan whispered, but it was still loud enough for the other to hear. The white-clad figure jolted, as if the name was lightning that had just struck him. From inside his pocket, Conan pulled out a ring with a silver band, and two gold letters on top. K.K. Kuroba Kaito. Kaito's breath hitched.

The ring was a Valentine's Day present from Kaito. The magician had one with the letters K.S. in his pocket. He carried it with him where ever he went.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked hesitatingly. Slowly, Conan removed the large glasses from his face, setting them on the rooftop ground. He nodded.

Kaito's heart stopped beating. Shin-chan...Shinichi...Shin-chan...Meitantei-chan...slowly, gently, as if Shinichi would shatter if he were to disturb the silence of the night, he pressed his lips to the smaller being. The other's mouth opened immediately, granting him access.

There was no doubt about it.

His Shin-chan was back.

Chikage watched from a shadow. Her hand clenched into a fist. Sure, she was happy Kaito had found Shinichi again, but that Kudo was paying for the all he put her son through. A slightly evil and crazy grin stretched across her face. A good parent never breaks her vow, but she could still bend it from murdering him, to just spending two years driving him insane without him actually going insane. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
